diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki Kazuya
Miyuki Kazuya is a second year student of Seidou High School and the Captain of the baseball team. He first appeared in the manga when Eijun Sawamura came to Seido high on his junior high year. He was already a noted catcher on his first year and nationally known for his skills. Miyuki was scouted by Rei when he was still a first year on his Junior High. Appearance Miyuki has medium length brown hair that he he styles messy and windswept. He has brown eyes, and wears glasses. During games he wears contacts and goggles to protect them from debris. He often wears his hat sideways. (As seen to the right.) Miyuki is considered to be rather good-looking, often having a plethora of girls shouting his name whenever he's at bat. Todoroki Raizou once referred to him as "The Pretty Boy Catcher." His expression is almost always confident, even smug at times. Character Miyuki enjoys getting into people's heads. Whether it being by outsmarting them on the diamond, or just by getting under their skin, he is often seen laughing because of this. In contrast to his his gadfly-ish attitude, he can be serious and forthright, not mincing words when pointing out what his teammates should have done and can do better. He can also be surprisingly strict. He is told he has a nasty personality. Despite all this, Miyuki is still well-liked by his teammates due to his reliability and cool head, making him a valued player on Seido's roster. He comes off as callous at times, opting to progress forward, often ignoring personal sentiments and feelings, but in reality he wants what's best for the team, and for his team to be the best. Miyuki is among the players who takes baseball seriously and takes initiative in every situation that will benefit the team. His unorthodox methods has given him an edge over other players, and his talent is frequently recognized. After Chris' early retirement due to his shoulder injury, he became a first string member on his first year and had been the official catcher by his second year. Miyuki is perceived as very sociable and friendly. He does not open up to people or talk about his past with other people. In all actuality he is pretty closed off with himself. He is one of the few players whose room is often flocked to by other members. He is Yuki's shogi playmate and Jun's former massager. Kuramochi and other batchmates also frequently hang-out in his room along with freshmen teammates Sawamura and Furuya. He looks up to Chris Yuu Takigawa, his senior who had defeated him in middle school.Special | Chapter 48.5 After the 3rd years retire, Miyuki is promoted to team captain, as recommended by the former captain, Yuki Tetsuya. At first he worries about not being able to measure up, but is slowly growing more confident in his role. History Miyuki's baseball career started early back in junior high.Read Miyuki's side-story chapter 48.5. He was the smallest member of their junior high baseball club and volunteered to be the catcher. He is particularly attracted to the mitt as it looked different from all the others. He exhibited great prowess and talent which impressed his coach and wondered why he preferred that position. Towards his teammates, Miyuki is open and frank to their performance making him their source of irritation. Miyuki was harassed by his teammates, getting called names like psycho and weird. He would often get beaten and battered by his teammates, but would still show up at practice and smile. Later, he won over them. Later their games, he faced Chris Takigawa's team and lost flat-out. It was also that time he was recruited by Rei Takashima. During his Junior high years, he landed as part of the senior league together with some of the Inashiro High baseball members such as Mei Narumiya. He rejected Mei's offer to join Inashiro and joined Seidou instead. Plot When Sawamura Eijun ends up having a duel with Azuma Kiyokuni during the formers first visit in Seidou, Miyuki volunteers to catch for him. After testing the waters, he calls Sawamura his partner and finds his pitch interesting. On the first day of Seidou's practice for the season, while new club members introduce themselves, he arrives late and meets Sawamura who is also late. He scares him about not being remembered by the coach then convinces the freshman of a plan to sneak into the line without getting noticed. Sawamura believes him and does the plan, but Miyuki use him as a decoy so he himself could sneak in the group. He later gets punished with Sawamura, Kuramochi and Masuko. In the quarterfinals of the Spring Tournament, Miyuki hits a homerun off Kaname Manaka, ace of Ichidaisan High and displays his prowess as catcher. He informs Sawamura of a scrimmage between the first, second and third years during dinner before Furuya joins them, and asks Miyuki to be his catcher. Miyuki watch the scrimmage and later catch Furuya's pitch after Furuya makes it to the first string. They form a battery at the Kantou Tournament Preliminaries and lets Furuya pitch any ball he like. In Seidou's match against Teitou High, he tells Furuya to return to the dugout after Furuya's finger bleeds due to the strength of his own pitches. Tanba replace Furuya and Miyuki notice refinement in Tanba's pitching. He goes to watch the second string play a game upon hearing that Chris is the catcher. Chris invites him to the bullpen to see Sawamura's pitch and is surprised with Sawamura's pitching form. After the match, he hopes for Chris to make it to first string. Chris however, doesn't make the cut. Miyuki then expresses his resolve to fight to the end and tells a crying Sawamura to become stronger for Chris. At training camp, Sawamura and Furuya asks Miyuki to catch for them, each having their own reasons. Miyuki thinks they're some egotists and invites them to his room, after they bathe. The first years later are surprised to find some of their senpais hang around in Miyuki's room. Miyuki then asks Sawamura to play shogi with Yuki in his place and Furuya to massage Isashiki. He leaves to sleep in another room. In Seidou's practice match with Osaka Kiryu, Miyuki fails to catch a ball for the first time when Furuya accidentally throws a split-finger fastball rather than a forkball. He proceeds to lead him while teaching the first year the importance of control, impressing Chris. Furuya gets subbed and Miyuki forms a battery with Sawamura. He leads him, making use of his potential. West Tokyo Tournament After Seidou makes it to the top eight of the tournament, Miyuki and his teammates watch the match between Ichidaisan High School and Yakushi High. He is surprised with the games outcome, admitting to Chris in Seidous bus that he's glad they didn't face Yakushi first, otherwise they would've been the ones in trouble. Quarter-finals In the quarter-finals, Seidou face Yakushi High. Seidou notice a change in Yakushi's batting order, putting Todoroki Raichi as their lead-off batter. Miyuki reminds Sawamura and Furuya to focus on passing the baton on the next pitcher. The game begins and Miyuki notice Yakushi's batters go after Furuya's high pitches. After Yakushi score the first point early in the inning, Miyuki plan on utilizing Furuya's split-finger pitch but knows that fastballs are still Furuya's best weapon. He reminds Furuya that he's got reliable senpais behind him, and later, another one in front after he does a quick play that outs Yakushi's runner. Miyuki performed poorly at-bat however, without any runners on base. He then lead Furuya focusing more on pitch control rather than power when he realized a change in Yakushi's strategy. Sawamura replace Furuya at Raichi's second at-bat. Miyuki gets angry at Sawamura after the freshman disobeys his lead. After seeing that Sawamura come to his senses, Miyuki continue to lead successfully jamming Raichi. On top of the sixth, and Yakushi's third batting cycle, Raichi hits a homerun off Sawamura. Miyuki apologize to Sawamura for the wrong lead. Sawamura pitches four balls after prompting Kataoka to sub him out with Kawakami. Realizing that Kawakami is affected by Raichi's homerun hit, Miyuki decides to walk Raichi on top of the eighth. Yakushi close in the score to only one run but Tanba replace Kawakami and doesn't let Yakushi tie the game. On top of the ninth, with two outs, a runner on first, and Raichi at-bat, Tanba throws an easy pitch but Raichi fouls. Miyuki is surprised. He then calls for a forkball to close out the game. Semi-finals Miyuki walks on the field with the other first string members early morning on the day of the semi-finals. He asks Kawakami if he slept well then says that the team knows that he does his best to fulfill his role. He then sees the freshmen pitchers run on the field with tires but tells them to leave the tires. He is seen laughing at breakfast upon seeing Masuko's bald head. In their Semi-finals match against Sensen Academy, Tanba is the starting pitcher for Seidou. Sensen focus on hitting Tanba's weak fast balls, getting a point at the third inning. To avoid giving up additional runs, Miyuki decide to shut the batter with Tanba's breaking balls. On top of the fourth, with runners on third and first for Seidou, Sensen intentionally walks Miyuki, loading the bases. Seidou however, fails to score. On the bottom of the fifth, Miyuki notice Tanba is worn out due to not starting in games for a long time. They however, manage to finish the inning without giving up runs. On top of the sixth, Seidou ties the score at 1-1 and Sensen's battery once again walks Miyuki, loading the bases. He reaches home-base after Haruichi's at-bat. Seidou get a three-point lead. Sawamura replace Tanba on the mound but walks the first batter. After the second batter hits Sawamura's pitch Miyuki calls for a time-out but Sawamura calls it off. He tells Miyuki that it's only normal in baseball that pitches get hit. Seeing that the first year is fine, Miyuki returns to his position. Sensen scores a run and Miyuki analyze the situation. He says to Sawamura on the mound that his qualities as a pitcher are being tested in the situation they're in. Sawamura later yells that he'll be focusing on the batters. With Maki standing on the batters box, Miyuki want Sawamura to pitch low. Maki battles it out with fouls and Miyuki sees Sawamura's determination, he calls for an inside pitch to strike Maki out. He with the team then watch Inashiro's match with Sakurazawa High. He quickly figures out Akira Nagao's pitch as well as the reason behind Narumiya's agressive pitching. After that match, he accompanies Sawamura, Furuya and Haruichi to the toilet. Sawamura voice out his annoyance of the gesture but Miyuki says that they get lost easily. While the freshmen gets in the toilet, he waits for them outside thinking of the upcoming tough match ahead, and is seen by Narumiya and his group. Shirakawa asks him if he was able to gather data which Miyuki replies that he got nothing from that perfect pitching. Narumiya is flatered but tells Miyuki that even without him, Inashiro is still the strongest team and Koushien is something they won't give up on. As they leave, Shirakawa tells Miyuki that he'll forever regret not joining them. Finals On the day of the finals, Miyuki reminds Furuya not to drink too much water as Furuya will feel sluggish. Furuya nods, and Miyuki thinks Furuya is ready to go. The game begins with Seidou quickly scoring at the bottom of the first. When faced against Yuki however, Miyuki notice change in Narumiya's expression. He sees that Narumiya lost his cool thus, it's a great opportunity to score and Yuki is the one for the job. Narumiya throws a change-up and Yuki swings. Miyuki realizes that Yuki has been waiting for the change-up, but Yuki misses. He deduced that Narumiya's change-up not only messes with timing but also breaks like a screwball. At Seidou's defense, Miyuki lead Furuya efficiently managing to strike Inashiro's batters out for three consecutive innings. After the third, Miyuki tells Furuya to change his undershirt and is surprised when Sawamura offers Furuya a drink, thinking that Sawamura is fighting with them in his own way. At the bottom of the fourth, Furuya throws two consecutive balls prompting Miyuki to call for a time-out. He tells Furuya not to get misled by Carlos' batting stance and to not throw using too much power. Inashiro however, manage to score, taking the lead at 1-2. On top of the fifth, Miyuki battles Narumiya with fouls but eventually strikes out. Tanba steps on the mound at the bottom of the fifth, but Yamaoka scores a homerun right off him. Seidou gather on the mound and Miyuki can only hope that it doesn't affect Tanba's performance. He calls for a time out after Tanba walks Hirai with four balls. Chris thinks that Miyuki made the right decision calling for a timeout to help Tanba regain his calm. Tanba however, throws a deadball, walking the second batter. Miyuki looks on to the bench for the coaches sign. When he sees none, he understood that Kataoka lets them handle the situation. The third batter bunts but Miyuki let's him so he can out the runner going for third. He signals Tanba to have more courage then calls for a fastball to the inside corner. Tanba outs Carlos but walks Shirakawa who fought with fouls. Despite the bases loaded, Miyuki continue to ask for inside pitches then outs Yoshizawa with Tanba's curveball. Tanba later suffers from a leg cramp and after assessing the situation, Miyuki signals Tanba to walk the batter. Miyuki asks for a time out and Kataoka calls for a pitcher substitution. Sawamura steps in and will face-off Narumiya, who feels is being underestimated. Miyuki reminds Sawamura to pitch with spirit. Understanding Narumiya's personality, Miyuki calls for inside pitches striking Narumiya. The third pitch is a ball but an angry Narumiya swing and misses. He is struck out after three pitches. Miyuki commends Sawamura after he throws a cutter then pulls off a double play at the bottom of the eighth. He says that it's the best pitch Sawamura have thrown so far, delighting Sawamura. On top of the ninth, Miyuki avoids Narumiya's breaking balls at-bat, deciding to focus on the fastball. He hits running all the way to second. He advances to third after Furuya's at-bat. He races to home after a bunt from Sawamura but is out. At Inashiro's offense, Sawamura gets pressured by Carlos but he manages to out him. And with only one out left, he pitches harshly. Miyuki calls again for an inside pitch but Sawamura hits Shirakawa on the head. While Shirakawa receive treatment, Seidou's fielders gather on the mound and Miyuki notice Sawamura is deeply troubled. He looks at Kataoka, signaling his coach for a pitcher substitution. Miyuki tells Sawamura he's done well, before the latter leave the mound. He leads Kawakami in facing-off Yoshizawa, eventually ending in a walk. Harada's at-bat and though Miyuki knows that the outside corners are best for a sidearm pitcher like Kawakami, he asks for an inside pitch choosing to be aggressive. Harada hits and Carlos (who is sent as the pinch runner after the deadball) makes it home tying the score at 4-4. Nurumiya's next to bat and hits a long one to the centerfield shocking Miyuki and his teammates. Inashiro score and win, 4-5. At the line-up, while the rest of his teammates shed tears, Miyuki is one among two (Yuki being the other) who hadn't. Aftermath While his teammates continue to grieve over their loss, Miyuki watch the video of the finals match over and over. Kuramochi talks to him about it but Miyuki only tells him that with the current Seidou team, without their 'unshakable' captain (Yuki) and Ace (Tanba), Nationals will only be a dream. He again watch the finals match but this time, with Sawamura who was the one who asked to watch the video. Miyuki thinks Sawamura really wants to move forward but worries about Kawakami. He remembers Shirakawa and Narumiya's words way back when he saw Narumiya with his group after Inashiro's semi-finals match. Miyuki then smiles as he hopes for Narumiya to come back stronger after Koshien. He was chosen as the next captain of Seidou team after Tetsuya Yuki retired. He was strongly recommended by Yuki who believed to be the fittest to lead the team. Fall Tournament He had to bear the burden of being a core member of the team, the catcher who fixes the pitchers, the fourth batter, and the captain - which Coach Kataoka knew to be something Miyuki can't face all alone so he asks Maezono and Kuramochi's support. By fixing the pitchers, Miyuki had to help Kawakami, who had been severely emotionally affected by his last pitching against Inashiro Technical, and Sawamura, who suffered yips, and therefore deteriorating ability, as seen during their practice game against Yakushi high. Initially, Miyuki showed concern about his leadership, confessing to Yuki Tetsuya that he's doubtful whether he can lead the team as the captain. He was however reminded that his every action would affect the boys, encouraging him as the guidepost of the very team Miyuki is now leading. Miyuki carried his somewhat detached attitude regarding personal sentiments and feelings on one occasion which led a little altercation between him and his few teammates. Despite that, he easily recovered and apologized. He has to face these ordeals in the following games without showing any sign of weakness as team captain. Despite that, he fell to an injury caused by one of the gamesDuring their match against Seikou in chapter 346.. He kept it to himself until Kuramochi noticed it.Kuramochi caught on to Miyuki's injury in chapter 365 . Notwithstanding his condition and upon discovery by almost everyone in the team, he kept on playing due to the fact that he has the burden to carry on leading the pitchers, which he did, paving victory on the fall tournament and defeating for the second time the dark horse, Yakushi High.Chapter 410 He wasn't allowed later on to play at the Jingu tournament given the doctor's advise of three-week recovery period. Within that time, all he did was to look after the team and specifically comment on the sense of unity of the pitchers which he finds sickeningly well to his taste. Relationship with other Characters Eijun Sawamura He inspired Eijun to join the Seido baseball team during his scouting visit on his last year at his junior high. Eijun shows both respect and familiarity towards Miyuki. Among all seniors, he treats Miyuki his age (since Miyuki always does or say something towards Eijun that irritates him most of the time) but when on field, Eijun acknowledges his abilities as a catcher while Miyuki holds a deep belief in Eijun. Back in the final against Inashiro Technical, Sawamura thought that they, with all these wonderful and talented senpais, couldn’t possibly lose. They lost however, painfully so, and it impacted Sawamura far more than anyone, himself included, could have expected, culminating in the yips. Miyuki somehow failed to help him recover and asked Chris to assist, which the latter succeeded. Just like Miyuki, Sawamura never holds back his criticism towards him, even though the latter has become the captain. During the Yakushi vs.Seidoh game, Sawamura has reminded Miyuki the importance of honesty despite the former not knowing of his injury. He even ended up scolding Miyuki for hiding the injury. Furuya Satoru Since no one in Hokkaido will catch for him, Furuya enters Seidou in the hopes of meeting Miyuki who he read about in a magazine. Miyuki was the first one to impress him by catching his powerful pitches. They form a good battery and Miyuki constantly lectures Furuya about his lack of control and stamina. Furuya shows to ignore Miyuki's sermons but in truth, listens to him and he continue to learn how pace himself and improve his control. Despite Miyuki's daring personality, Furuya looks up to him as the catcher who can make use of his potential. Rei Takashima She is the first person who acknowledged Miyuki's abilities 4 years prior the manga/anime. She was impressed with his analytical ability on par with Chris Yuu Takigawa. Kuramochi Youichi Miyuki's batchmate and probably the person closest to him. Despite Miyuki's cheeky attitude, Kuramochi and him are often seen together at school since they are classmates. He is among the few people who openly scolds, make fun or annoy Miyuki. Upon the retirement of the seniors, he (and Zono) became Miyuki's major support as the vice captain. He is the first one in the team to notice Miyuki's injury.Kuramochi caught on to Miyuki's injury in chapter 365 . Narumiya Mei Miyuki and Narumiya have known each other since Junior High, and despite declining Narumiya's offer to go to the same school, they continue to have a good relationship, addressing one another with their given names. Personality wise, both have a lot in common. They tend to be overconfident in their skills and are deemed to be arrogant. They also like to tease their teammates and both have a strong sense of responsibility to their teams: Miyuki as Seidou's Captain and Narumiya as Inashiro's Ace. They also seem to know each other pretty well, with Miyuki once exploiting Narumiya's prideful nature to strike him out in a game. For Miyuki, Narumiya is a special opponent for Seidou, one who they must take down to reach greater heights. During the Fall tournament, Miyuki is shown to be angry over Narumiya's selfishness that resulted to their teams loss, saying that if he were catching for Narumiya, he'd never allow such selfish disobedience. Narumiya is also one of two people (Kuramochi being the other), to quickly point out that Miyuki's in a bad condition and not performing his best game with just one look at Miyuki's at-bat during the Fall Tournament Finals. Skills Coach Kataoka acknowledged his skill as the "pivotal part of the team." Coaches from opponent teams also acknowledge his natural baseball feel, which is mostly uncommon to other baseball players. 'Defense (battery)' He has good judgement on when and when not to take action during defense. He often displays aggressive types of play depending on the pitcher. He is skilled in drawing out potential of his teammates, specially the rookies Sawamura and Furuya, who often competes for his attention. His pitchers know how much more effectively and frequently they can execute all those nasty pitches in the dirt because of the confidence they have in the man receiving them. The way he prepares the Seidou starters and relievers, calls a game, manages with mound visits and even frames pitches is all a standard often recognized by the people in the baseball field. His reliability as the backstop proves his value on defense and presence that essentially amounts to having a coach on the field. 'Offense' As sixth batter, he is most reliable when there are base runners. Miyuki can hit homers or long balls depending on the places of the runners. However, without runners on base, he is often struck out. Although his batting is unstable, he is acknowledged to be a capable clutch hitter at critical moments. After becoming the 4th batter, though not as threatening as their former captain, pitchers are wary every time he is at-bat knowing he has skills hitting even their best pitches. The reason is primarily of his talent at hitting precise pitches coming from his experience and calculations. He has somehow overcome his weakness in the absence of runners and have been hitting long balls at the most needed innings. During the fall tournament, Miyuki has consistent offensive outputs increasing his RBI and leading the batting order. Even during the collision, he managed a winning homerun despite the discovery of an injury he concealed on several occasions. Although it affected his offense, Miyuki made up to his defense and eventually got a winning hit against Sanada during the Preliminaries. Player Statistics Defense: 5 (out of 5). Shoulder - 5 Running: 3 (out of 5) Physical strength: 4 (out of 5) Mental strength: 5 (out of 5) Batting: 4 (out of 5). Contact - 4, power - 4 *After the Summer Tournament, Batting average is .272, BA/RISP is .222 Other *He has no particular food preference but he is weak on sweets. *He has no particular strength in academic performance but is very good in calculating in his head. *Miyuki's hobby is cooking.Information from the guidebook. *He has great respect for Chris-senpai. *Miyuki was recommended by Yuuki Tetsuya (former captain), to be the new captain of the team.Chapter 195 *Miyuki was the 6th batter of the previous first string, but in the current team he was moved to 4th batter (clean-up hitter). *Notably, Miyuki's roommates are never shown, named, or mentioned. *According to the first Guidebook, Miyuki's dorm room number is 203. Information from the 1st Guidebook *The last match-up between him and Chris happened during the 3rd years vs. current members wherein both coached their teams. *In an online poll by Kodansha, called "Most Popular Megane Danshi", Miyuki placed 1st. Woohoo! Quotes *"I've always thought about this, but... Miyuki senpai, is your personality really that nasty?"- "Haha, I get that a lot!"Miyuki and Furuya in chapter 39. * "If he's destroyed by the yips, I'm the one who would be troubled."Miyuki to Kuramochi about Sawamura in chapter 220. *"Actually, I formed a battery with Miyuki-senpai before. That was also the reason why I decided to come to this school. That's right, it was because of the fact that I met Miyuki-senpai that I'm here right now."Eijuns thoughts in chapter 49. *"Right now, you are still only a sprout of a great big eye-catching flower. That flower is small for now, but very strong. What kind of flower will bloom in the future is up to you."Miyuki about Eijun in chapter 264. *"You have finally stood there ... at the starting line of the ace dispute."Miyuki to Eijun in chapter 265. *"I wonder why did we all gather here at this school to play baseball? Do you think it was just to get along well with everybody?... Everyone here is not to be here and hold hands. From now on, it is impossible for us to walk on the same road."Miyuki in chapter 272. *"You wanted to fight him that bad, huh? If you can't listen to me, get off the mound this instance. You just don't realize, do you? That you stand on that mound as the team's representative. The number you bear on your back is not that light."Miyuki to Furuya in chapter 275. *"You have my utmost respect for fighting well and never running away until the very end."Miyuki to Sawamura in chapter 186. *"So, we have Kawakami as the starter and also Noisymura."Miyuki to Rei in chapter 368. *"We're not the King. We're the Challenger!"Miyuki in chapter 328. *"It doesn't matter whether I'm a shorty or a first-year. This starting position was what I acquired by my own strength. The plays achieved with the fielders, the types of ball I ask from the pitcher... The role of the coach in the field... Such an interesting position, I definitely won't give it up to anybody." *"Is it the sense of responsibility as captain? Or ego as the player? If you're that hell-bent on being that obstinate, tough it out till the very end. Crumble down only after we'll have won!" Kuramochi to Miyuki in chapter 369. *"Die, you pretty guy!" Remarked by Mishima (Yakushi pitcher) in chapter 370. *"Making trouble for the team. This is what I was afraid of the most. I didn't want the team's moral to suffer a blow because of me. But even so, maybe I should've answered them with honesty sooner." Miyuki acknowledges his injury in chapter 389 Gallery Kazuya.jpg|Determined.Kazuya Miyuki 058.jpg|Miyuki on his first year at Seidoh 1000153_1383985118487829_1070023065_n.jpg|His view towards pitchers... 005.png|Miyuki at the practice game against Yakushi after the summer tournament Miyuki.png|Miyuki Kazuya 008.png|Miyuki during a game|manga Miyuki2.jpg|Miyuki during a game|anime 016 (1).png|The first-year duo wanting to pitch for him... 23301.jpg|GET TOUGH tumblr_nbj6xe5eFu1snosjno1_500 (2).gif|Young Kazuya tumblr_nhbmbbl9pY1qe7wb7o1_500.gif|Miyuki with blue eyes tumblr_ngw6ubSPXR1tk03cwo1_500.jpg|Friends Junior high.png Miyuki.jpg tumblr_inline_nhbt25oybZ1t743cr.png|Miyuki in manga tumblr_nf4or2n4t51ttpxhdo3_r1_500.png|Miyuki play fotball tumblr_inline_nhfv1k6udJ1rczgib.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Catcher Category:Seidou High School Category:Meganes